Qui sommes nous ?
by elinska
Summary: Axel a quitté l'Organisation pour retrouver Roxas,  il réfléchit à son vécu, ses souvenirs.  On envoie Saïx pour le retrouver. Spoils, risque d'OOC  bien que, d'une certaine manière non  Pas d'AxelxSaïx


Bonsoir à tous ! De retour avec un nouvel OS =) Cette fois je touche à Kingdom Hearts, jeu édité par Square Enix et Disney, il ne m'appartient donc pas, je fais juste mumuse avec leurs personnages. L'histoire se passe après KH 358/2 days et avant KH 2. Comme d'habitude, une explication concernant mon point de vue à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à Thedevilofsong pour m'avoir relue !

* * *

><p>Une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée sur le rebord de l'horloge, les yeux fixés sur le coucher de soleil, il attendait. Dans sa main, un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau de mer où était gravée l'inscription « Winner ». Il ne savait ce qu'il attendait : à vrai dire, peu lui importait. Les idées pouvant lui servir comme une quelconque excuse, plausibles ou improbables au vu de la situation, lui parvenaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Roxas et Xion n'étaient plus là, l'Organisation le recherchait et il se demandait pourquoi il revenait aussi souvent en haut de l'horloge de la gare. Il n'y avait pas de réel intérêt à cette action, pourtant, il y retournait presque machinalement. Axel soupira, il se sentait fatigué mais considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit au repos. Il avait plaqué l'Organisation pour retrouver Roxas, il ne devait pas abandonner. Une piste s'était présentée à lui : La Cité du Crépuscule, le simili de Sora y était. Il le savait. Mais pas dans cette Cité, pas dans celle où lui, se trouvait. Une légère rumeur remonta à lui et il fit basculer son autre jambe dans le vide pour se pencher un peu en avant. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon rougeoyant et il se fit la remarque qu'il avait pris ses habitudes avec Roxas et Xion et à présent qu'il était seul, il se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses souvenirs, sans qu'il le veuille réellement. C'était une forme de nostalgie, sans émotion. Des bruits de pas martelant le sol et venant dans la direction de la gare le firent redescendre sur terre. Trois jeunes de la cité déboulèrent sur la place, riant aux éclats : il reconnu Pence, à qui il avait déjà eut affaire lors d'une mission avec Roxas et se permit un sourire sans joie. La bande courut jusqu'au bâtiment où elle s'engouffra, et Axel ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit néanmoins rapidement, devant rester à l'affût. Il devait se méfier de l'Organisation, il le savait. Xemnas ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant que sa « tombe » à la Citadelle ne devienne rouge. A cette pensée, il se décida à changer de monde, se trouvant beaucoup trop repérable à la Cité du Crépuscule et observa une dernière fois le soleil couchant. Quelque chose attira alors son regard, il baissa la tête et s'aperçu sans surprise qu'un couloir obscur était apparu et qu'un des membres de l'Organisation en sortait. Il reconnu la carrure et la démarche de Saïx qui releva immédiatement la tête vers lui. Axel se mit debout et leva le bras. Il jeta un dernier regard au numéro VII avant de quitter la Cité du Crépuscule, une douleur le prenant soudainement à la poitrine, comme… de la tristesse...<p>

La légère pluie typique d'Illusiopolis s'abattit sur Axel qui rabattit machinalement sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Il commença à marcher, profitant de cet instant de répit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce tiraillement brusque au torse qui l'avait surprit. Il ne ressentait rien, ni joie, ni tristesse. Rien. Il n'avait pas de cœur après tout. Axel leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux, quelques gouttes venant s'échouer sur son visage, et il se dit que sa mémoire était la cause de cette sensation anormale pour un simili. Il ne voyait que cette option : cette tristesse ressentie devait être un souvenir, rien de plus. Saïx et lui, ou plutôt Isa et Lea se connaissaient, et Lea avait déjà été triste pour certaines raisons en rapport avec Isa. Axel pariait donc sur un souvenir particulièrement fort qui avait refait surface. Après tout, il n'était qu'une coquille hantée par la mémoire de son ancien lui. Rien ne lui appartenait réellement. Il secoua la tête, et regarda enfin où il allait. Il se laissait porter par le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques et le clapotis de la pluie sur sa capuche. La ville était déserte, lui permettant de vagabonder à sa guise. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir mais, il se sentait obligé de donner une explication plausible à ce mal et il cherchait des réponses. Sa marche brisait les reflets des néons sur le sol inondé, comme si sa simple présence, qui rompait le calme des lieux, était indésirable. Chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait le signaler auprès de l'Organisation mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il arriva devant un immeuble gigantesque, illuminé de toute part et hésita sur le chemin à suivre : s'il allait à gauche, il tomberait sur l'Illusiocitadelle et s'il prenait à droite, il ne savait exactement où il arriverait. L'ancien membre de l'Organisation se demanda pourquoi il avait choisit ce monde, si proche de ceux qui le recherchaient. Il ne sût donner une explication. Derrière lui, un bruit qu'il reconnu immédiatement l'alerta et il se retourna pour apercevoir la chevelure bleutée de Saïx qui venait d'apparaître et qui avançait dans sa direction. Calmement. Lentement. Axel se recula, calquant ses pas aux siens, analysant ses mouvements, avant de se détourner et de se mettre à courir. Le bras droit de Xemnas l'imita et il se lança à la poursuite de l'autre. Savoir Saïx derrière lui, à le poursuivre, fit remonter des moments de son ancienne vie au roux qui y plongea sans le vouloir. Il repensa aux courses-poursuites endiablées entre Isa et Lea, ce dernier toujours près à embêter son ami et le mettre hors de lui. Il reprit ses esprits et força sur ses jambes en voyant qu'il avait perdu de l'avance avant de créer un couloir obscur et de s'y engouffrer sans réfléchir à la destination.

La chaleur d'Agrabah le frappa de plein fouet. Il inspira longuement, le passage de l'humidité d'Illusiopolis à la sécheresse de la ville du désert n'étant pas sans peine. Il se trouvait derrière des stands et reconnu le marché d'Agrabah. Il y avait foule et personne ne faisait attention à lui, sauf un jeune garçon à la peau halée, rappelant celle de son supérieur, qui l'observait, les yeux écarquillés. Axel se pencha en repoussant légèrement sa capuche, avec un sourire malicieux et lui fit signe de ne pas crier en posant un doigt sur sa bouche dans un « chut » silencieux. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et le gamin sourit en hochant vivement de la tête avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le roux se redressa, remit sa capuche en place et se glissa parmi les habitants, discret comme une ombre. Le brouhaha général dû à la présence des marchands dans la ville faisait ressortir d'autres souvenirs : ceux du Jardin Radieux. On aurait dit qu'aujourd'hui, tout cherchait à lui rappeler son ancienne vie et, à cette pensée, il se dit que Lea, malgré sa vie plutôt courte, elle avait été remplie et aussi futiles soient ces moments passés, ils avaient tous leur importance. Ils lui permettaient de ne pas être qu'une simple coquille vide. Evidemment, depuis qu'il était né, depuis la mort de Lea, il avait vécu, se créant sa propre mémoire, acquérant ses plus précieux souvenirs avec Roxas et Xion. Il s'était habitué à leur présence, ils comblaient un vide en lui, il était moins seul et ils lui apportaient quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait en personne. Il avait la sensation d'être heureux mais il savait pertinemment que ce sentiment n'était pas le sien. C'était celui de Lea. Cette joie ressentie avec ses « amis » était celle de Lea. Il ne faisait que se souvenir de cette joie ressentie par son ancien lui, rien de plus. Tout en réfléchissant, Axel s'était éloigné du marché, et était arrivé au cœur d'Agrabah. Au loin, il pouvait observer le palais du sultan. Même avec l'explication qu'il se faisait, cela n'éclaircissait pas le point noir du tableau : avec eux, Roxas, le simili de Sora et Xion, la poupée sensée copier les capacités de Roxas, il avait l'impression d'avoir un cœur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était décuplé en leur présence, tout paraissait plus réel… Vivant ? C'était peut-être ça. Mais c'était insensé et impossible. Il n'était qu'un simili et si Roxas était spécial, lui, ne l'était pas. En leur présence Axel avait perdu la limite entre le rêve et la réalité. Pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit où resterait-il à jamais hanté par des émotions qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'approprier ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était perdu. Son regard émeraude fixait le palais, sans vie, lorsqu'il effectua un demi-tour. Saïx venait à peine de sortir du couloir obscur qu'il avait créé : ils se jaugèrent, aussi impassibles l'un que l'autre. Ils ne se reconnaissaient plus. Axel se laissa envahir par le passé alors qu'il tournait le dos au détenteur de la mémoire d'Isa pour fuir. Leurs pas soulevaient des nuages de poussière et de sable, chacun essayant d'aller plus vite. La dernière course partagée avec Isa remonta alors doucement la mémoire d'Axel : une course folle à travers le Jardin Radieux. Une course que Lea avait perdu. La seule. Au fond de lui-même, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ce souvenir avait refait surface : il en avait la réponse et, à cette idée, que Saïx ne le poursuive que pour cette issue, sa douleur à la poitrine revint brusquement. Il amorça un virage serré dans une ruelle d'Agrabah il disparu dans un couloir obscur avant que le numéro VII ait pu le rattraper. Ce dernier ralentit puis s'immobilisa, regardant le passage se réduire jusqu'à ne plus exister.

« Le jeu est finit, Lea… »  
>Saïx ferma les yeux puis imita Axel et quitta ce monde pour en rejoindre un autre.<br>Axel se rattrapa à une tombe de la Ville d'Halloween. Il reprit sa respiration, fit basculer sa capuche en arrière et se dirigea immédiatement vers le centre de la ville. Une main sur son torse, il tenta d'ignorer ce mal lancinant qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Saïx était décidé à en finir. D'ordinaire, il aurait déjà abandonné. Il trébucha sur une tombe et évita la chute en se tenant à une stèle : il était à bout physiquement et mentalement. Il en avait assez mais il devait retrouver Roxas. Il voulait le retrouver. Il n'avait pu sauver Xion, il sauverait le numéro XIII.  
>« Jusqu'où comptes-tu me faire courir, Lea ? »<br>Axel sursauta et leva immédiatement la tête, fixant Saïx à quelques pas devant lui. Sa gorge était serrée si bien qu'il ne pu lui répondre. L'homme aux cheveux azurés s'avança et le roux choisit une fois de plus de prendre la fuite, ne voulant pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il les mena jusqu'à la forêt mais sitôt arrivés, Saïx invoqua sa Claymore, devenant menaçant. Axel n'eut d'autre choix que de l'imiter et de faire apparaître ses chakrams pour se défendre. Il ne tenait pas à se battre mais ne pouvait rester désarmé face au numéro VII. Ce dernier engagea immédiatement le combat, violent et sans pitié. Le roux ne fit que parer, protéger sa vie, sans porter atteinte à celle de l'autre, ne voulant pas le blesser. Juste rester en vie. Il partait défaitiste, cela se sentait. Son esprit était occupé à autre chose, il repensait aux combats entre Isa et Lea, ce dernier gagnait toujours. Mais était-il Lea ? Pouvait-il battre Saïx ? Mais… Il devait résister et retrouver Roxas. Il sortit de ses réflexions et essaya de reprendre le combat en main, de repousser Saïx. Son assurance ne revenait pas, et pourtant il retenait moins ses coups, cherchant à feinter le numéro VII pour le mettre en déroute : il devait fuir, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était guère glorieux, il en était conscient mais il devait absolument s'en aller. A vrai dire, plus le combat avançait, plus le simili d'Isa le repoussait dans ses retranchements et moins Axel arrivait à riposter et rendre les coups qu'il recevait. Sa gorge était tellement serrée que respirer était compliqué et il ne savait qu'elle était cette sensation et pourquoi il l'avait à cet instant. Lea n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant alors comment lui, son simili, un être n'ayant pas de cœur, pouvait-il ? Grimaçant en parant la Claymore de Saïx, Axel créa rapidement un couloir obscur et s'y engouffra rapidement mais il fut retenu par le bras. Seulement, ils furent emportés tous les deux.  
>Axel tomba sur le dos et alors qu'il allait se relever mais Saïx le bloqua, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Ils étaient à la Citadelle, devant une immense vitre où on pouvait admirer Kingdom Hearts. Axel planta son regard dans celui de Saïx et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Non, Saïx et Isa n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes. Pas du tout. Malgré cette affirmation, Axel se sentait comme… mal à l'aise. Lea l'avait déjà été, il savait donc qu'elle était cette boule au creux de ventre.<br>« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… Lea ? »  
>La voix grave de Saïx augmenta son malaise pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il déglutit en se répétant que cette sensation ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement ce malaise. Lea était mal à l'aise. Axel reflétait juste ce mal l'aise, rien de plus.<br>« Je dois retrouver Roxas.  
>_Tu t'accroches encore à lui ? Tu as vraiment changé, Lea… »<br>Pourquoi répétait-il ce nom ? Ne voyait-il pas que Lea et Axel était deux personnes différentes ? Il avala difficilement sa salive, et tenta de se donner contenance mais aussi de répondre à Saïx malgré sa gorge serrée.  
>« Que cherches-tu à retrouver ? Cette amitié avec Roxas est factice. Elle ne vaut rien. Tu as préféré choisir une amitié inventée de toute part à une vraie amitié.<br>_Saïx… Je ne suis pas Lea ! Tu n'es plus Isa !  
>_Qu'es-tu alors ? Si tu n'es pas Lea ? Tu n'es rien sans lui. Nous ne sommes rien sans eux. Nous ne sommes que de pâles copies à leurs effigies. »<br>Axel secoua la tête et fixa Saïx. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sa gorge se desserra soudainement et sa vue se brouilla. Il cligna des yeux et vit le regard surpris de Saïx qui le lâcha lentement. Quelque chose coula sur sa joue et il y porta sa main, s'apercevant qu'il pleurait. Etait-ce possible ? De son côté, Saïx, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était secoué : Ce n'était pas possible.  
>« Je ne suis pas Lea. »<br>Axel avait dit ça résolument, fixant intensément Saïx dans les yeux.  
>Il n'était pas Lea pour la simple et bonne raison que Lea n'avait jamais pleuré…<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà =D<p>

Donc pour les explications : Personnellement, je pense comme Axel, tout n'est que souvenir pour les similis, rien de réel, rien qu'ils puissent ressentir. Mon point de vue est dur mais c'est le mien, les similis ne ressentent rien, ils ne font que copier, d'une certaine manière, leur humain pour tenter d'exister.

Que dire d'autre, j'ai conclu sur une note d'espoir qui laisse entendre que les similis pourraient, s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer par Sora *-*, se reconstruire, retrouver de vraies émotions et pleinement exister.

Voili, voilou ! Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
